Volusian Confederacy
The Volusian Confederacy '''is the successor state of two former republics in Volusia, a region of Kebir Blue. It was established by the fusion of the People's Republic of Rezalan and the Democratic Republic of Damstu. Both were formerly independent states, allies, and members of the Soviet Federation and the SovECON. The confederacy was created in 3215 following the assassination of Dave and the rise in pro-capitalist demonstrations which rendered governance of Rezalan virtually impossible from the capital, Amir. The structure of the Volusian Confederacy is a heavily decentralised one. Both former territories maintain control over internal economic, social, and political programmes, but control of the military, of police, and diplomacy was carried out by Keppy. In 3343 a small-scale movement of "Deconfederates" took to the streets in two small towns in Southern Rezalan. They demanded sovereignty in the name of "Rezalanism". The leaders of the organisation pushed for self-governance in the new territory along with free and fair elections. Keppy and the ruling elite of the Volusian Confederacy resisted these changes, criticising the uprisings as out of order. She insisted that Adanac would respond to negotiation, but not to threats. Meetings were held shortly after tensions stabilised. There was intense debate about the location of minorities and where allegiance lied in each state. Due to the open borders from 3215-3345, numerous citizens of Damstu relocated to northern regions of Rezalan. The result was that Keppy demanded that if the confederacy was to collapse, there should be a further process of devolution, allowing for numerous provinces to exist within the new states. Rezalanists firmly opposed the notion, but were split about whether or not they would endorse the split up of Rezalan territory. Popular opinion polls show that "Deconfederate" ideology was powerful in the south, but was not desired by northern territories with mixed populations from Damstu and Rezalan. Nothern activists organised, calling themselves "The Cosmopolitan Vanguard of the Volusian Confederacy" and taking a critical position of both Adanac and of the "Deconfederates". The CVVC played a crucial role in the negotiations despite the fact that they remained on the outside looking in throughout. The settlement that was reached in the summer of 3344 was that the Volusian Conferacy would be further decentralised with the addition of a new state as well as federating these states into regions. The crisis was resolved peacefully and quickly, leaving many in the Soviet Federation feeling at ease. Following the death of Keppy in 3402 the Volusian Confederacy has been managed exclusively by Evad, though this has come through serious consultation with local government. Despite the difficulties of managing a federal republic, there have been no ideological or practical issues since 3344. Keppy and Evad, who were never truly political allies, have gone on to be known as well as Dave, making up the three true leaders of the Volusian Confederacy and its predecessor states. '''Administrative Districts (3215 - 3345) West Volusia - formerly Democratic Republic of Damstu East Volusia - formerly People's Republic of Rezalan Administrative Districts (3345 - present) West Volusia *Capitale-Nationale *Désy *Facre *Fleuriment *Lanaudière *Lavigueur *Lesage *Levesque *Québec *Val Rouge *Vanier Central Volusia *Côte Grand *Daraque *Dorval Est *Freux *Les Chutes *Mont Vert East or Rezalanist Volusia *Amir District of Rezalan *Central Rezalan *Coastal Rezalan *Interior Rezalan *Upper Rezalan Category:Countries